(ON HOLD & WATTPAD) Ascensione dalle Fiamme (BREETANNERxVOLTURIKINGS)
by BabiiGiirl22
Summary: I didn't think I'd get out of the Foster System let alone I'd have a family. But I do. I have a family, a loving and protective family. They are the Volturi. They swore to kill for me, To die for me, They promised me a long and happy life with them. The lost love of The Kings of Volturi; Marcus, Aro, and Cauis. I am Bree Tanner. The reincarnation of Queen Didyme Volturi.
1. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer

Hi!

I want to give a disclaimer:

* I do **not** own _Twilight_

* I do **not** own the _Cover_

* I do **not** own these _Characters_, **S. Meyer** does.

* I do however on the Tile: " Ascensione dalle Fiamme"

\- Translation: Ascension from the Flames

**( Google Translate owns Translations?)**

* Most Characters are:

\- OOC: Out Of Character

** This is a AR ( Alternate Reality) FanFic

** Slight mentions of incest

So... I think that's all... if not please comment what else I should properly have here.


	2. CHARACTERS

Characters:

* I altered/added there names how I saw fit since I wanted to be creative.

**Major Female Leads: **

Didyme Tressa Velius (Volturi) as Elizbeth Gillies

Bree Tanner as Joana "JoJo" Levesque

Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira as Phoebe Tonkin

**The Volturi Kings:**

Aremosteus " Aro" del Velius ( Volturi) as Michael Sheen

Marcus Antoninus -Volturi as Gaspard Ulliel

Niccasius "Cauis" Aggelous Volturi as Jamie Campbell

**The Volturi Elite Guard(s):**

Janneth "Jane" Proctor- Volturi as Dakota Fanning

Malachai "Alec" ProctorVolturi as Cameron Bright

Felix Skarsgard- Volturi as Noot Seear

Demetrius " Demetri" Abasus Volturi as Daniel Cudmore

**The Queen's Royal Guard(s):**

Corin Volturi as Shay Mitchell

**The Cullen's:**

Carlisle Cullen as Peter Facinell

Esme Pratt-Cullen as Elizabeth Reaser

Edward Anthony Mason- Cullen as Robert Pattinson

Isabella "Bella" Swan- Cullen as Kristen Stewart

Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen as Mackenzie Foy

Emmett Dale McCarthy- Cullen as Kellan Lutz

Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarthy Cullen as Nikki Reed

Jasper Whitlock- Hale- Cullen as Jackson Rathborne

Mary-Alice " Alice" Brandon-Whitlock-Cullen as Ashley Greene

**The Uley Pack:**

Samuel "Sam" Uley as Solomon Trimble

Paul Lahote as Alex Meraz

Jared Cameron as Bronson Pelletier

Quil Ateara V as Tyson Houseman

Embry Call as Hrys Hyatt

*Brady Fuller as Swo-Wo Gabriel

* Collin Little sea as Brayden Jimmie

* 7 Unknow Members

**The Black Pack:**

Jacob "Jake" Ephraim Black as Taylor Lautner

Leanna " Leah" Clearwater as Julia Jones

Seth Clearwater as Bobo Stewart

**God/Goddess(es):**

Apollo "Polly" Coeus as Quincy Brown

Aretmis "Arty" Phoebe as Zendaya

* Queen Hera as Jennifer Hudson


	3. TABLE OF CONTENST

* A/N: Disclaimer

* Characters

* Prologue

Part 0: The History of The Velius'

Part 1 : Early Life of Didyme

Part 2: On The Immortal Love Boat

Part 3: Long Live the Queen

Part 4: Birth of Bree Tanner

Part 5: I don't think We're in Idaho anymore ToTo

Part 6 : Forks, Spoons, and Knifes.

Part 7 : Orphan Annie? Pssh Orphan Bree!

Part 8: Uncle Todd

Part 9: Venmon vs. Cramps

Part 10 : So... Where's Buffy?

Part 11 : I am MutherF***In' Vampire Queen

Part 12: Protect the Queen...Queens?

Part 13 : To-do list-Invent Vampire Condoms

Part 14 : Battle of the Species

Part 15: So... That happened.

Part 16 : By Zeus' Bolt! I forgot the

Part 17 : Epilogue

Part 18 : Okay...Let's Try Vampire Birth Control

Part 19 : Oh Yeah... I Never Graduated...


	4. PROLOGUE

Prologue

I didn't think I'd get out of the Foster System let alone I'd have a family.

But I do.

I have a family, a loving and protective family.

They are the Volturi.

They swore to kill for me,

To die for me,

They promised me a long and happy life with them.

The lost love of The Kings of Volturi;

Marcus, Aro, and Cauis.

I am Bree Tanner.

The reincarnation of Queen Didyme Volturi.


	5. PART 0:

****Part 0: The History of The Velius's****

Chalicess, Greece 900 B.C to 923 B. C*********

People told to Adamos and Hertica Velius, that their son, Andio Velius had been blessed by the Goddess Aphrodite herself for whoever happened to gaze into his eyes couldn't help but fall in love with his beauty. Which brought much joy to his parent, for several minor gods and goddess would come and marvel at his beauty; and bring many wondrous gifts for the child.*********

In his adolescence, Andio was amused by the people who would praise him for his _"alluring" _features, yet he did not see why people would flock to him and give his hang-outs. Andio preferred to work rather than rely on his appearance, he thought that without knowledge there is nothing, which of course irritated his father so.

As Andio approached his teen years his father, Adamos, would frequently appeal to the Council and ask for more land, which was repeatedly denied. So, Adamos decided to pay gladiators to tell his son how only swords could protect him and his loved ones, not a book. Adamos believed he had changed his son's ways when Andio began training and participating in the gladiator fights in Athens.

When Andio reached the age of maturity and was a well-known champion in the fights, he suddenly stopped, he started reading again and traveling to merchant shops to obtain books by lots of influential philosophers; mainly ****Anaximander of Miletus. *****

As a result, plenty of powerful men withdrew their support of Adamos when he appealed to the Council for more land. As well as a variety of political men with daughters that were eager to be married to Andio, to gain more political influence in society were quite shocked he found interest in the ever plain-Jane of the village.

Melthia Filos of Chalicess, Greece*********

Melthia Filos was a simple merchant's daughter, she was often overlooked because of her unappealing nature. Unlike the girls in the village, she would spend all of her time reading, which is what made Andio notice her.

Adamos warned that his son that by doing so cause problems for them, and he would not have him messing with the family's name and swore to kick him out of his home if he continued with afflictions toward Melthia; Andio didn't listen.

Being bashed from his home, Andio would spend his days trying to court Melthia, which she also ignored (but welcomed) by teaching her words she didn't understand and telling of his small travels to small cities to obtain books he would perchance just for her. Melthia not liking the idea of being brought refused them and sent him away.

Annoyed that Andio kept coming back, Melthia was won over by his promises to take her to the cities to Athens.

This caused problems for them both when others talked of this "affair" because Andio was expected to marry someone in his "class", Alexandria of Theabus, a beautiful girl of popular Councilmen in Chalicess. When Alexandria's father caught wind of the disrespect he ordered an eviction of the Filos and burned down there home.*********

Andio feeling responsible tried to get the best carpenters in Athens to rebuild their home, but all refused in fear of their own home being burned down. Without any actual experience in carpentry he did what he did best- read. After many months of trial and error, he was able to, with his own wages, rebuilt there home. Melthia's father was impressed with Andio's ambitious ways and offered his daughter's hand in marriage.

Honor and ready to prove himself to Melthia, ( even though he didn't need to) Andio set off to the temple of Hephaestus to ask for his aid in mending a ring for her. He succeeded in his journey and got Hephaestus to help, it took him a full year just to make them ring.

In 925 B.C, Andio and Melthia had their first child, a son, whom they named Aremosteus " Aro" del Velius. Aremosteus was a lot like his father; beautiful and showing signs of such intellect at a young age. It was a given of course giving is heritage, excessing all school work and fighting styles for his age Aremosteus grew bored and went about in discovering what the world could offer him. He would beg his father to let read some of his more difficult books to gain more knowledge, thus his teacher would send his home due to "disruptive behavior". Andio just laughed at his son and gave him more books to read.*********

When Aro turned 9 years of age he was ecstatic to find he would be having a younger sibling to read too, he expected a brother.

However, that was not the case when his mother was informed she would birth a baby girl. Aro was upset but quickly turned around when his mother told him, someone would need to teach her when they were unable too.

Winter of 933 B.C, was the harshest winter Greece ever had.*********

No one was prepared for such conditions nor did they except Melthia to get ill so far in her pregnancy. Healers gave her positions and order bed rest for her. Andio and Aro didn't know what they could do to help so the read to past time; Melthia scared begin to pray to the Goddess Hera for days.

The stress of worrying about family, the harsh winter, and being unwell sent Melthia into early labor. Without any healers to assist them due to the weather, Andio and Aro had to deliver the child.

There were many difficulties during labor, and Melthia lost vast amounts of blood. While holding her daughter, surrounded by her husband and son, she knew she was going to die. Making Andio promise to keep the family together and to find a good mother and pleaded with his not blame the Gods for it was her time.

Handing her daughter to Andio, she told Aro the same, he was to keep the family together and find love and learn everything he could to teach his baby sister.

Melthia told Andio they would name their daughter, Didyme. Didyme Tressa del Velius, when Aro asked for the meaning of the name, she smiled softly and kisses his cheek.*********

As Melthia took her final breath, the Goddess Hera appeared before them feeling the death of the mortal, promised that she would have Hades put Melthia in Elysium as compensation for Melthia prayers as Melthia has been the only mortal to continuously pray to her. She took the small baby girl from her father, coddling her and blessed her with a gift: happiness. Telling Andio that the child will to grow to always be happy and spread happiness to all and leaving, taking Melthia soul with her.

Keeping his word Andio, remarried (Aro was 12 and Didyme was 7) Alexandria since she was only once married and both her father and husband was killed in battle she was all alone.

Alexandria was a said to be a good wife however she was not the motherly type.

She made rude comments about Melthia and how naming the child, Didyme was an " insult" to the Goddess Hera. Aro would cover his sister's ear and mumble how Alexandria was too stupid to understand the meaning of Didyme name; he didn't either.

When Aro was 17 years of age, he left home wanted to be free of Alexandria and looking for high pay in work, to take Didyme away.

A few short years later Andio died from a broken heart, Aro unaware left his darling Didyme to the abuse of Alexandria.

* I do ****not**** know if Chalicess, Greece is a real place.

\- I ****know**** Chalice is a real place, I just ****changed**** the spelling.

* Adamos, Hertica, and Andio Velius were ****not ****to my knowledge related to Aro Volturi in Twilight.

\- I did ****make**** these name up, but ****sorry**** if I use your name.

*Anaximander of Miletus is a ****real person, ****he was a Greek Philosopher in 611 -546 B.C

* Melthia Filos is/was ****not**** a character in Twilight,

\- I do ****not**** know if she was/is a real person, sorry.

* Winter of 933 B.C. to ****my**** knowledge did not happen.

\- If it did, please tell me.

* Didyme and Aro Volturi's name were****not**** listed before/after there changing so I made them my own.

Timeline: For Velius Family

( Also if confused)

900-923 B.C: Andio Velius was born to Adamos and Hertica Velius

916 B.C : Andio becomes an advance fighter + scholar

919 B.C: Andio rejects arrangement to wed Alexandria of Theabus

921 B.C. : Andio meets Methila Filos; Alexandria's father burns down Filos' home

923 B.C.: Andio proposes and sets off to get ring my with Hephaestus help; Alexandria of Theabus marries

924 B.C: Andio returns with rings; marries Melthia

Fall of 925 B.C.: Aremosteus " Aro" del Velius is born

930 B.C.: 1000 men + boys die in Battle; Alexandria's husband + father

Winter of 933 B.C. : Didyme Tressa del Velius is born; Melthia dies during child-birth

936 B.C.: Andio marries Alexandria of Theabus

941 B.C.: Aro runs away at 16; Didyme is 8 years old

945 B.C.: Andio dies of broken-heart


	6. PART 1:

**Part 1: Early Life of Didyme Tressa del Velius**

**Chalicess, Greece 944-953, B.C **

As promised Didyme grew up beautifully full of happiness, and spreading joy to the village with just a smile. Few villagers would stop their daily task to ask her for a smile, just to see if it could make their days better.

People knew she would have to be married soon and that Alexandria would only let Didyme wed a wealthy man to make children who would become the same.

Therefore, young Didyme preferred to keep her, 'head in the clouds', she knew that she was expected to marry well, but all she wanted was true love just like her parent had.

She often thought of her perfect husband and family.

She imaged her husband as a very handsome man with a dark and mysterious aura. He'd have a long, slender frame, with a face that would match, a cute crooked nose (being too perfect was unsettling) with hair as dark as ink and light brown knew his eyes would be his best feature; they'd showing basic emotions until you look deeper.

See him as a scholar, someone to have a stimulating conversation with on the theories of** Dawud Ibn Khalaf**, saw an intelligent man. Giving that with intelligence comes with having the tendency to be cunning; when need be. *

Thinking of how her Father was with her, she pictured him gentle. A man to show love to her and their children, ready and willing to make their simplest wish come true, whether be a horseback ride or getting an extra sweet treat.

Not a liking the thought of a pushover, he would be stern when called for, but not abusive, by not beating the children for a simple mistake, just reprimand them, by using his word. He would spank them as punishment if the acts were just**.**

To conclude her ideal husband, Didyme saw him as someone who would indulge sometimes. Always wanting to end the day sitting by the fireplace and reading with her, telling each other about there day, knowing the simplest pleasures would be treasured.

However, Alexandria did not believe that anyone should marry for love, but for power.

Having been "sold" to her form husband as a way for her family to attain more wealth. Alexandria would constantly force her ways of being a "proper wife" onto Didyme.

Alexandria believed her method was ideal and if Didyme didn't learn she would forever be alone.

Each lesson was centered on the basic necessities a housewife, ranging from cooking and cleaning to bedroom duties and away making herself presentable.

Which Alexandria swore that Didyme must know to please her husband. After many failed lessons where Didyme would " have tantrums" and ran away to her Father because she was uncountable, frustration took Alexandria.

Telling Andio that Didyme, "lacked focus", and he needs to be stricter, which he ignored stating Didyme was "too young for those lessons", and "would marry when she was ready".

Alexandria not wanting to believe that her ways were wrong, that her Father's was wrong, took drastic measures.

Alexandria went from verbally abusing Didyme to all-out emotionally and physically abusing her, like whenever Didyme would not perform adequately enough for Alexandria would yell and hit her with the broom.

Andio would intervene and threaten to kill her if she hurt Didyme again. He told her that Didyme needed to be a child, and she would stay so until he saw fit. And her only job was to teach her about the ways a girl becomes a woman when bled**. **

Alexandria did take Andio's words into consideration, she stopped teaching her and hurting Didyme, but continued verbally assaulting her when Andio was not present.

So when Andio died on his journey to retrieve a newly published book by an upcoming philosopher, Alexandria came at Didyme with a force.

Now Didyme in womanhood- 17-with her Father in Elysium with her Mother (she hoped), she was left alone with her power-hungry, Step-Mother once again.

Without Aro.

And now her Father.

**Chalicess, 949-953, B.C**

When at her father's grave, feeling alone, absolutely, alone.

For the first time, she was truly unhappy. She wanted to blame the Gods for taking her parents away, her brother, and leaving her with Alexandria.

But she couldn't, Didyme knew being angry with the Gods would not bring her family back.

All Didyme wanted to do was cry.

So Didyme sat at her Father's grave and wept, overwhelmed with grief, that she had no one now.

Her Mother was gone.

Her Father now too.

How Aro was not here, never knowing that their Father had died.

Wanting to go back to when she was much younger, when it was just her, Aro and her Father, remembered how she and Aro, would listen to their Father's stories. The tales he often heard in the market about the great conquest of man or how the Gods had blessed someone.

Although, she preferred to listen to the story of how her Father received the aid of Lord Hephaestus in minding metals for their Mother ring. Now wanted to hear a story, any story from her Father was too much, now sobbing openly for all to here.

Didyme tried to focus on her brother as her memories and wanting her Father was too painful.

Welcoming, the fuzzy memories of how Aro would spend hours reading to her about all the philosophers, she couldn't help smiling.

Didyme really misses her brother now.

She missed him telling her of his dream to be a great philosopher like Anaximander of Miletus, not someone's worker husband. He believed he had a purpose; to change the world.

Thinking of when Aro was in his teen's when he left the family to make a name for himself, made Didyme's heart break even more.

How determined he was making her smile just the slightest bit.

She often prayed he was safe and the Gods were watching out for him, knowing he would cause trouble for anyone who got in his way.

It seems like a mileium had passed since her brother left 10 years ago.

10 Years, Didyme thought.

Years without ever knowing her Mother's voice, smile, or even her favorite color. Only her Father, who was now gone.

10 years of being abused by Alexandria, never being good enough for her.

10 years without Aro ever knowing how bad things had gotten.

The abuse; the hurt words, there Step-Mother would say to her when another suitor would leave without her.

The broken bones,

The days with food.

Didyme so dispersedly wanted her brother or someone to take her away from this life.

Rise from the ground, Didyme wiping the last of her tears and said a small prayer to Lady Hera asking her to make sure what was left of her family was safe and walked home.

Completely oblivious, that the Goddess answered her prayers.

There before her, in her small room, she saw a male figure.

She assumes it was a suitor waiting for her, she prepared to defend herself, rather than scream for Alexandria ( knowing she wouldn't come anyway), not in the mood for such at her time in grieving, when she heard him chuckle.

He was laughing at her...

His face.

His smile is all Didyme saw.

He had the same smile.

The same smile of her brother, Aro.

So happy and shocked, she slowly approached him.

Immediately she noticed Aro felt and looked different.

Her now older brother, who had beautiful, light-sun kissed skin and pure blue eyes and ear length hair raven hair, did not.

He was beautiful beyond recognizable, he had pale skin, deathly pale and red-eyes.

_Red eyes. _

Ones that should have been there Mother's blue- as her Father told her.

Of course, Didyme was terrified of knowing that something horrible had happened to brother.

But he was her brother, she knew he had to be.

Getting over the shock of her brother being home, she hugged him.

He was cold to the touch, but not caring, she hugged him tightly. So happy that he was here with her.

_-AREMOSTUS DEL VELIUS-_

**Aro quickly pulled away from his sister, seeing fuzzy figures in his head upon her touch startled him, thinking it was because he was so close to his sister and he hadn't fed in days now. He knew his sister would question him, but he couldn't answer them, so when she started to ask him questions he suggested to tell of his travels to the cities that there Father spoke fondly of.**

**He knew she would want to know.**

**Aro happy to see his now older baby sister with such light in her eyes, told his sister of his travels and all he saw.**

**Trying to avoid how he became a creature of the night- a vampire.**

**He promised to tell if she swore on Styx to not be afraid of him; she swore***

**He told her that he met a man that promised him a way to change the world.**

**All he needed to do was accept his bite.**

**He told her a part of him was terrified of what the man's true intention was but he took the bite away.**

**Aro, telling his sister of the pain of the bite that seemed to burn like bathing in the fires of Hades. How he burned for 3 full days and how the man told him, threw his screams of pain that they would start their own empire, where they could live as they wished.**

**He told her of his asking, how he was so thirsty he could drink the sea and still need more, wanted to make her laugh off the fear he could smell building on her.**

**Continuing with the tale of how the man, Marcus, had explained to him what he was; a vampire. Not waiting for Didyme to react, he kept talking, telling her all he was told in the last 3 years.**

_-DIDYME TRESSA DEL VELIUS-_

**Didyme now understood her brother was not human. **

**He drank the blood of man.**

**He was super strong and fast.**

**he didn't need to breathe.**

**he was a monster to people; a demon.**

**But not to her, no Aro was still her brother. **

**He had red eyes and deathly pale skin and was cold as winter, but he was still her brother and she loved him very much.**

**Once Aro told her that he wanted Didyme to come with him and meet Marcus and they could live together forever, as a family again.**

**Only Didyme needed to accept the bite.**

**Didyme asked for time, as one should when making a life-changing decision. She had known forever meant literally forever, and that being with her brother was all she wanted, but this unknown man- vampire Marcus made her wary.**

**Aro excepting as much, agreed to wait. **

_-A BOUT A MONTH LATER-_

**One afternoon, when Aro was away hunting, Alexandria came home ordering Didyme to boil tea as they were expecting a visitor, Didyme knew that meet a suitor was coming. Doing she was told, Didyme quickly made the tea and set up the table, not noticing that the suitor can in.**

**As soon as Didyme saw him, she choked shocked that Alexandria had lost her mind before she could stop herself, she flat out refused to accept his proposal. Stating that the man appeared to be old enough to be her grandfather if not more.**

**Feeling insulted, the older man called Alexandria and Didyme trash and left, cursing them to the Gods.**

**When the old man left, Alexandria snapped, she grabbed the hot kettle and throw the boiled water in her face, hitting Didyme over and over again, calling her every hate name she could think of.**

**All Didyme could do was scream in fear and pure agony from the burns, forming on her skin from the water or the metal pot burning her.**

_-ALEXANDRIA DEL VELIUS-_

**Alexandria was beating Didyme for every suitor that came and went, for every "mistake" she made in her chores and less. **

**Alexandria was beating her for the embarrassment she felt as people would talk about Didyme as she grew into a beautiful woman and she was old. She beat Didyme for throwing away the life she wished she could have had. **

**Finally, exhausted from letting off steam, she noticed the blood.**

**A small puddle and growing surround Didyme's body.**

**In shock, she threw the kettle and began calling to Didyme, scared to touch her, fearing Didyme to be dead she started screaming.**

**Telling Didyme how sorry she was and not to be dead.**

**So caught up in her own despair, she didn't notice Aro had returned.**

_-AREMOSTEUS DEL VELIUS-_

**Aro was beyond livid that Alexandria had hurt his sweet baby sister so badly that she bled.**

**Trying to control himself, he listened for Didyme's heart, barely there and fading fast, he roared in rage.**

**Throwing Alexandria through the wall, not caring if she was alive or not he tended to his sister.**

**Aro quickly tended to his sister, using his own shirt to stop the blood running from her head, pleading for Didyme to talk to him; accept the bite.**

**Didyme barely hanging on, whimpered out a soft, yes.**

**The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Aro's worried red eyes.**

**Aro for three days sat with his younger sister, holding her tight and telling her all the fun and happy memories they shared growing up- what he remembered anyway.**

**After three days turned into five Aro grew worried he was too late.**

_-DIDYME TRESSA DEL VELIUS-_

**Opening her eyes, seeing as clear as day, Didyme only one thought;**

**_Thirst._**

**She was ****_so_**** thirsty.**

**She whimpered in pain as she looked for her brother for help as she gripped her throat. She screamed and cried how here throat hurts- burns so bad.**

**Quicker than he thought, Aro was in the room, he cautiously approached Didyme as a wounded animal and told her to relax that all she needed was blood.**

**Instantly, Didyme remembered Aro telling her weeks ago that this was normal. That's when she awoke to this life what to expect. She calmed down, surprising Aro at her control, and waited for Aro to guide her.**

**As Aro was telling her about how to properly hunt, she smelled a sweet mouth watering smell.**

**Blood was all she thought.**

**In a blink, Didyme was outside, looking at her unconscious Alexandria's broken and bloody, her head fully around.**

**A part of her, deep down knew she shouldn't but she was going on pure instincts at this moment.**

**Didyme growled in anger, remembering how Alexandria almost killed her and the years of abuses, she struck just as Aro walked outside.**

**All Aro could do was watch, her his innocent sister, now a creature of the night devouring Alexandria give into her animalistic instincts. **

**As he watched, he realized he was enjoying it, watching his sweet little sister drink the dead women dry, a bit too much for his liking. **

**Knowing that thinking though, as he was, would kill his Mother and he would follow right after by his father's hand, tried to clear his mind to approach Didyme. **

**But watching Didyme drink from the lifeless body, seeing that was Didyme enjoying the taste of the blood, was turning him on. **

**The monster in him fought for control, wanting to ravish her on the lifeless body as she drank.**

**The man in him won the fight with the monster in him, of his impure thoughts of his sister. **

**Slowly, Aro walked toward his sister, in an instant she was before him, staring into his eyes with her bright ones to match. **

**The now painful burn in the throat now quenched, Didyme, could think logically. **

**The human part of her felt disgusted with what she had become. What she asked her Brother to turn her into, or the life she would never have.**

**But of course, the monster in her convince her of the what this life could bring her, bring the recent memory of pure euphoria of the blood that she tasted the satisfying feeling of the blood on her tongue. **

**How pleasurable she felt, as she knew Aro had watched her and she enjoyed it just as she could smell he did too.**

**In seconds the monster had shown her, her entire life.**

**Her self playing with her brother as children.**

**Her Father tucking her in.**

**Her running in the fields with the wind in her long waist length curls.**

**Her fathers' death.**

**Aro leaving her alone.**

**The abuse she suffered. **

**The long nights of crying for her freedom, that was just out of reach.**

**All the disgusting suitors and their disgusting smiles and promising to her. **

**The beatings.**

**Aro returning.**

**Being told of unknown dark creatures of Earth.**

**Her almost dying. **

**Her changing; burning for days.**

**Her thirst.**

**Drinking Alexandria's body dry. **

**The monster in her knew it had won, returning from her thoughts, she felt her own hand Aro's cheek. **

**She blinked and smiled at her brother, hugging him and thanking him for giving her, her freedom.**

**Asking when can she meet with the Marcus Antonius-Volturi.**

*** Dawud Ibn Khalaf a real person, who was a Islamic Philosopher during 813-833, B.C**

*** Styx is a Greek River in Tartus**

***** Should I write Didyme and Aro's Transformation:**

**A: Yes**

**B: No**


End file.
